First KissLast Fight
by jocelynjude
Summary: When Soul and Maka have their first kiss, how will it effect their lives? When taking the relationship to a new level, will it make it or break it?, Is Maka over reacting?Will Maka's heart fall apart, or will Soul's? But they WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! So stick with me until the end to watch it all unfold. And make no regrets on the way there!
1. First Kiss Goes A Long Way

**I thought I would do a little story on Soul and Maka. Right now they are 17 and just started their senior year at the DWMA. M for… well you'll see.**

* * *

"Soul, breakfast" Maka called as she set their plates on the table.

Maka was still in her pajamas and her hair was down instead of its usual pig tails.

Soul walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I burnt the toast" Maka said pouring the orange juice.

"It's fine. Cool guys like me don't worry about little things like that"

"Of course you do" She smiled.

Suddenly her phone buzzes. She looks at the text and lets out a sigh.

"That doesn't sound like a good sigh?" He says

"My dad's coming over today. And he won't give my phone a break!" She walks over to the couch and shoves it under the cushion.

"Calm down. I'll be here all day to back you up." He re assured her.

"Thanks" she sets the glasses of juice on the table and sits down in her seat.

"You look stressed today" He says

"I look like a wreck"

"Not really."

"Oh… well thanks I think?"

He flashes her a small smile as he finishes his eggs.

"I'm not hungry" She says pushing her plate away

"Common, just because your dads coming doesn't mean your whole day has to end up a wreck!" He says trying to cheer her up.

"No, its terrible" She pouts and drops her head on the table

"MAKA" Yelled Soul and he ran to her side. "Maka are you ok?!" he says kneeling by her chair.

She laughs quietly "Yeah, that hurt more than I expected it would"

Soul chuckled. "Let's get you into bed before you pass out on me" he gets a firm grip on her waist and helps her up.

He kicks her chair aside and starts to walk her into the hallway. Maka's room was right beside the front door and across the hallway from the kitchen.

"No Soul, I'm fine." Maka says

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard?" he asks

"Yes. Wanna inspect? Do any concussion tests?" She laughs

"Here's my test. Can you feel this" He pokes her stomach.

She flinched back and smiles "Yeah"

"What about this" He puts his hands on her wrists

She laughs, "Yes Soul I can feel that too"

He pauses for a second.

"What about this" He leans in and kisses her softly until she starts to kiss back, then pulls away slowly.

She stood there shaken up by her first kiss. "I don't think I felt that? Maybe you should try again?" She smiles.

He smirked at her answer. And she bit her lip seductively.

He pressed his lips against hers mostly with need, but a bit aggressive. Her hands found their way around his neck, and his hands around her waist. His tongue slips into her mouth and her tongue started to play with his. Makas leg started to go up Souls leg. He takes one arm off her waist and pulls her leg up to his waist where she wraps it around him. He smiled through the kiss. He picked up her other leg and leaned her up against the hallway wall. Not breaking the kiss. Her legs slowly slid back to the ground.

Suddenly the front door opened and her dad walked in. "Maka I'm he-" He stopped himself and started cursing in Japanese. Soul immediately pulled away and turned around leaning on the other wall. Maka stood there leaning up against the wall looking at her dad in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" He screamed

"Well… I… We…" She bit her lip and slid her back down the wall slowly until she was sitting on the floor.

* * *

Maka went to her room and locked herself in and sat against the door to listen to her dads 'talk' with Soul. Since she had never heard it before, she was so upset and worried to death that he had to give it to Soul.

Outside her room Soul was sitting on the couch and Spirit was hovering over him.

"So what were you doing with my daughter?" He asked shooting him with questions.

"I just kissed your daughter." Soul said

"It didn't look like that. It looked like you were MAKING OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled at Soul

"Ok. I was making out with Maka." Soul confessed

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Screamed Spirit

"I was thinking I've liked Maka for a while now, and the kiss… just happened." He tried to explain

"Those things don't just happen! First you kiss, then you start making out, then you trick her into sex and get her PREGNANT and 13 years later, get a divorce." He angrily said to Soul

"Sir, I have strong feeling for Maka. I would never, EVER, try to hurt her. I would never lay a finger where she wouldn't let me. And I won't do anything until she is ready." Soul said his feelings pouring over every single word he said.

Spirit sat the for a minute soaking it all in. "Yeah I don't want you dating my daughter."

And he walked over to Makas room and knocked on the door. "Maka" He heard crying through the door. "Don't worry Maka! Daddy's here!" He says through the door.

Maka unlocks the door and swings it open. "DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!" She screams at him then slams the door in his face and relocks it.

"So I'll pick you and your things up around noon tomorrow" He confirms with Maka.

"WHAT?!" yells Maka. She runs over and tries to open it but forgets it locked, her hand slips off the knob and she falls on the floor. "Ouch" She gets up, unlocks the door and opens it rubbing her head. "WHAT! I don't wanna leave!" She yelled at him.

"Well I can't let you live with this boy who claims he loves you." He tells Maka

"He said he loves me?" She looked down the hall and smiled at Soul who was sitting on the couch face in his hands. She runs down the hallway and sits on the couch. She hugs Soul who seemed very upset.

"So tomorrow at noon" he confirms.

"No" Says Maka

"What?" Spirit says

"You heard me. NO"

"I am your father and you will listen to me! You don't tell me NO!"

"Dad, I am a senior at the DWMA. I have lived with my scythe since I was 15. And I love him. I am not going to move just because you caught us kissing." She says firmly, leaning against Soul who sat up and put and arm around her.

"Maka you are still my little girl. And I don't want you to grow up." He confesses.

"Dad, I will always be your little girl. But it's time to let me go."

Spirit fights back tears. "If he gets you pregnant, I am gonna beat the shit out of him." He got up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"I told him the truth. I love you… I've loved you. I've put my life in front of you and taking away another man's girl, isn't cool at all. Maka Albarn. I fucking love you." Confessed Soul

Maka starts to tear up. "I love you too"

Soul surprises her with another kiss. At first her eyes were wide open with surprise, but soon enough she had gotten used to his lips.

* * *

4 months later

* * *

Maka and Soul lay on Souls bed panting and exhausted.

"That… Was… amazing" Pants Maka

"Your… actually…. Really good… for a…. virgin" He pants, Then chuckles. "Correction, former virgin"

Maka smiles and lay on top of Soul naked and soaked in sweat.

"You've…. Had… sex before?" She asks leaning up

"Once… I…. was… 14…. And it was about 30 seconds…" He laughs at the memory

Maka stares at him a little hurt "Oh… with who?" she asks

"I have no clue. We were in a dark closet playing 7 minutes in heaven. Unfortunately it was winter so we both had a lot of clothes on and it took 6 minutes to get them off and on." He says

"Oh… I just assumed you were a virgin to…" She says with hurt filling up her eyes.

"Why is that?" He asked

"Well you've lived with me for the past 3 years, so unless you've sneaked girls in when I'm asleep I swore you were a virgin" Said Maka sitting up on his stomach.

"Common Maka, look at me. Its impossible being this cool and be a virgin." He explained

"Um… yeah… you're right… I was stupid to think that I was your first." She said getting off him. She grabbed one of his shirts off the floor and put it on. "I'm gonna watch some TV…" She said as she walked out of the room.

_"That was odd..." Soul thinks_

Soul sat up and grabbed a pair of boxers out of the drawer and put on a pair of basketball shorts on. Then he walked out to see Maka curled up on the couch, and the TV off. "Maka, if you are tired you could've stayed in my bed?" He says to her

"No… I'm fine here." She answers

Soul looked at her confused. Normally she would jump at the option to sleep with him, but not this time? He decided she was too tired to walk and that he would just carry her back to his bed. He walked over and slid his arms under her and picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed at him.

"Relax. I'm just taking you back to my bed" He told her

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!" She screamed again.

Soul stared at her in shock. She has never called him that before.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING RETARDED ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him again.

He practically dropped her on the couch, staring at her with a mix of hurt and confusion in his expression.

She got up and walked to her room and slammed the door.

Soul stood there, in shock for a minute then walked to her room and slowly opened the door to see her throwing his shirt on the ground and going through her drawers.

She turned and saw him there. She threw a pair of shorts at him. "Get out I'm naked!" She yelled at him.

"I just had sex with you. You being Nude barley fazed me. It actually makes my nose want to bleed but I have gotten used to that feeling."

"GET OUT!" She screamed

He backed away and closed the door "Are you having mood swings Maka, because I don't like this?"

She opened the door and threw his shirt at him then slammed the door shut again. He sighed and sat against the wall across from her bedroom drifting asleep, dreaming dreams about him and Maka… Him… and… Maka….

**(A/N: What do you think? A good start, maybe? Tell me what you think!)**


	2. Breaking down

**Wow reviews and I posted it yesterday?! Awesome guys! I got this around 2500 words This chapter's gonna be rough**

**-At the DWMA-**

**-Souls POV—**

Being a senior means taking classes like a senior. Let me just say, taking a test is so uncool. I normally have Maka beside me to get a few right answers from, but she's been avoiding me lately. She hasn't talked to me since our sex session (Friday). She hasn't cooked any meals for me either. I'm starting to worry about her. Also we were going to go out this week for a Christmas Eve party with the gang and Blair. I still need to buy a present for Maka. I have no idea what to get her. Dammit. I suck at buying gifts.

_Tik… Tok… Tik… Tok_

The clock kept threatening me with every second. I have 3 answers on the test, no Maka, and a lower GPA then I should.

"Times up" Stein says looking up from his book.

I started tapping my pencil. This is the 5th test I haven't finished this month! I just have spent so much time with Maka. You'd think she would be forcing me to study, but I haven't seen her study at all. I wonder if she has failed any tests yet.

"Please hand your papers to me as you walk out the door. Oh Maka and Soul, I would like to speak to you privately. Class dismissed" Professor Stein said looking over the rims of his glasses toward me and Maka.

The class got up and seemed to leave much slower than usual. Maybe they felt sympathy for Maka and I. Or maybe it's just because it's been a bad day. Eventually they made their way out of the classroom leaving us alone with Professor Stein.

"So I feel some tension between you to. Can either of you explain?" He asks a serious look across his face

Both I and Maka looked down at our feet at the memory of Friday night.

* * *

"_Soul, I think I'm ready" Maka said walking into Souls bedroom. Soul looked up from his laptop. He had written his report all night. _

"_Ready for what, Maka?" Soul asked her sitting up on the edge of his bed._

"_I think I'm ready for sex. I started thinking that if I was going to lose my virginity, I wanted it to happen with you" She said leaning against the open door_

"_Trust me, I'm all in for this, but I don't have any condoms? Are you on the pill?" Soul said getting up and walking over to Maka_

"_Pill? Oh the pill. Yeah I'm on the pill" Maka said smiling at Soul_

"_Good" Soul quickly picked her up by her waist and tossed her on the bed while he started to take off his shirt. _

_Maka seemed to flinch every time she saw his scar._

"_Maka, this scar isn't your fault." Soul said climbing on top of her_

"_If I was smart I would've gotten out-of-the-way." She said pouting her lower lip_

_Soul bend down and kissed her lips "Don't be so stupid Maka, this scar, is 100% my fault" He assured her_

_Maka frowned and faced the wall by Souls bed._

_Soul leaned down and kissed her neck several times and created several soon to be hickeys as well. This got Maka's attention and she hit his shoulder._

"_Soul! You know it takes days for Hickey's to go away! How do I do to class when I have Hickey's all over my neck" She angrily said to him_

"_Just wear your hair down. That should cover most of them" He said getting off her and lay beside her_

_Soul just chuckled and started nibbling at Maka's ear making shivers go down her spine. _

_Maka blushed and smiled at him. She went under the covers and pulling them up to her chin._

"_Are you teasing me" Soul said playfully_

_Maka just twirled some hair and smirked slightly._

"_Hmm, what if I give you another hickey? Maybe this one you can't cover up so easily?" He whispered in her ear_

_Maka went completely under the covers in response._

_Soul sat on the blanket that covered Maka_

"_You know playing hide and seek, isn't cool at all?" He said_

* * *

"Soul? Maka? Snap out of it" Stein snaps his fingers in front of our faces

Our heads shot up. For a split second Maka and I looked at each other but immediately looked the opposite direction. Then turned our attention to Professor Stein

"God what has gotten into you two? Yesterday you both sat on opposite ends of the classroom and Maka had her head down the entire class. Today Soul was staring into space during the test, and Maka was staring at Soul the entire time." He said

Soul looked at Maka in surprise. Maka's face started to get red with embarrassment.

"Now, I'm aware that you have dated for some time now. Unfortunately like some other couples, I'm afraid you need a break. I talked to Lord Death about this and he agrees with me. With such a strong Meister and Death Scythe, the results of a break-up may do more harm to Death City then it will do to each of you." Stein started.

"Lord Death has assigned Soul a mission that goes from tomorrow until February first. We have a sister city with another branch of the DWMA and we need a student Death Scythe there to encourage the weapons to reach their max ability." He explained

"So… Soul... gone… for 2 months…" Maka asked her eyes fighting tears

"Basically" answered Stein

I stood there staring at him my mouth wide open.

I have to leave Maka for 2 months. 2 months! I can't believe I have to do this. And I can't deny Lord Death either.

Maka started to cry and ran out of the class room.

"WAIT, MAKA!" I yelled running after her

Maka didn't stop running until she was outside on the DWMA steps in the pouring rain. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her eyes.

I took off my black school jacket and walked over to her. I put my jacket over her and put my arms around her. She put her head on my chest… crying with the rain.

* * *

MAKA POV

"So Soul is leaving you for 2 months" Asked Tsubaki over the phone.

"Yeah" I replied my voice dry from crying

"I am so sorry Maka! Do you want me to come over?" She tried to comfort me

"No. I'm going to spend my last night with Soul and help him pack. I also have Blair here with me. I'll be ok Tsubaki" I tried to convince her, and myself, that it was going to be ok.

"I'm so sorry. And after you called me crying about the virgin thing on Friday I thought you hated Soul." She said slightly confused

"I… I… I don't know what came over me… but… I don't want him to go" I said tears flowing down my cheeks again, "Tsubaki I gotta go. Bye" I said hanging up the phone without hearing her response.

Soul walked into my bedroom where I was crying on the edge of the bed. He sat beside me silently holding a wrapped box.

"I got you a present…" He said looking at the box. Then set it on my lap.

I slowly tore the paper off while wiping my tear away. Inside was a white bot about the size of a text-book.

"Open it" he said while putting his hand on my leg

I smiled at his touch, and top off the lid to the box. Inside there was a book with the words, 'I love you, Maka'.

"I wasn't sure what exactly to get you. So after I took you home and you fell asleep I went to the mall. I got a special Photo Album made just for you. And I got all the pictures on my camera developed. I thought you might like a book with more memories, then words." He explained

I opened the cover and it was full of pictures of us. There were pictures of me and him kissing, pictures of me posing around the house, and ones of me cooking. There were pictures of my hand trying to cover the camera, but in between my fingers you can see us kissing. There is a LOT of them. Those made me laugh.

"I love it… but there's one problem" I told him and his face seemed to lose its happiness

"I walked into my closet and pulled out a white box with a red ribbon on it." He chuckled

"You didn't have to get me anything" he said

"Just open it stupid" I rolled my eyes

He undid the ribbon and lifted the top off. It was a photo album too. The cover had hand drawn hearts all over it and S.E.+M.A.= Love

"I bought one where you designed it… I hope you like it?" I said with a little worry to my voice.

"I don't like It Maka… I love it." He said cupping my face in his hands, and kissing me softly.

I started bursting into tears and threw my arms around him. "Please don't go. Please don't go! I don't wanna be without you for 2 months!" I cried to him.

"Neither do I Maka. But I can't deny Lord Death. Please stop crying. I'm here with you now, right?" He said trying to get me to stop crying.

I kept crying and nodded.

"Hold on… I'll be right back…" He walked out of the room

Oh wow, he's already leaving. Don't go Soul. I shouldn't have over reacted like that….

He walked back into the room holding something behind his back. He pulled it out and handed it to me. When I got the chance to get a better look at it, I saw it was his black school jacket, which had finally dried from the time I spent crying in the rain.

"I want you to have it." He told me kneeling down beside the bed

I used the jacket to wipe my eyes. Then I wiped my nose with my shirt sleeve, than sighed. "No more crying." I told him.

"No more crying. Not come help me pack" He held my hand and pulled me off my butt. After a few hours we started, and finished packing.

* * *

MAKAS POV

We dragged Soul's suitcase down the hall and stopped by the front door. I stopped and looked around. I remember we had a first kiss, and first make-out session right here.

"Ok well I'm gonna go brush my teeth." He said, kissed my cheek, then went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I quickly ran into my room and grabbed the photo album. He left the one I got him in my room last night. So I quickly slipped it inside his suitcase and zipped it back up.

Soul opened the bathroom door and looked at his watch. "I have to go soon. Do you want to go to the airport with me?" he asked

I nodded putting the best fake smile I could on my face.

He put his arm around my neck and opened the front door, lugging his suitcase behind him.

"So do you have your phone?" I asked him when we got into the car.

Lord Death loaned us a car for the long ride to Los Angeles, About an hour from Death City.

"It's in my pocket" He said

I watched him put the key in and twist it until the car started up. Watching every move he makes, my heart dropping lower every second.

The drive to the airport was brutal. His hand was on the gear shirt, and mine was on top of his. Only our fingers laced together. The ride was silent until we parked the car in the airport parking lot.

"I can go any farther without a plane ticket" I whispered

"I know" He said back softly

"I guess this is goodbye for now" I kept a hushed tone, afraid he would hear the pain… the hurt… the cracks in my voice

"For now" He said keeping a low tone

I let go of his hand and got out of the car. I walked over to the driver's side. He opened the door and stepped out. We stood there silent… my arms wrapped around his waist… his arms wrapped around my back. I didn't want him to go but I finally broke the hug apart.

"You should go or you're going to miss your plane." I told him not looking him in the eyes. I know if I do… I'll start crying again.

"You're right Maka" He said. He grabbed his suit case out of the back seat and stood there looking at the airport.

"I love you" I barely got that out, being choked by tears and feelings doesn't make it any easier to say.

"I love you, too. Bye" He told me then gave me a kiss on the head and walked away

"Bye" I told him and watched him walk away.

I was about to go into the car when I realized I forgot a goodbye kiss. I looked to see where he was and he was already about 12 cars down.

"SOUL, WAIT!" I screamed and ran after him

He turned around and saw me coming. He let go of his suit case and started to walk toward me. When I got to him I got on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips against his soft sweet lips. He picked me up and spun me around not breaking the kiss apart. I moved one arm from around his neck and put that hand behind his head pulling his face closer. He set me down and we both slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"So, some good-bye kiss right?" I asked him

"I'll say" He smiled and kissed my cheek, "I love you so much but I really have to go"

"I know. Go, don't miss your flight" I told him

He grabbed the suit case and waved good-bye, knowing words would end up as tears sooner or later

I watched him walk away, into the airport. And I was here… in the parking lot… **alone.**

* * *

**(A/N: Poor Maka… I feel terrible i did this. But this is a hurt/comfort story to! I want you to check out my blog. It's kind of behind the scenes, sneak peek, updates think where you can get info about my stories. Link is in my profile. It involves all my stories) **

**~Jocelyn**


	3. Soulless

**HUGE AUTHORS NOTE:**

**AHHHHH SCHOOL STARTED MONDAY! Yeah I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm so sorry! Since school started my chapters will be different lengths. And since this one is mostly a filler it's around 1,000 words. So I'm gonna hurry up and write this and post it! I am sorry I'm not as careful with my spelling mistakes in this one, don't judge my fast typing! Love you guys! I'll try to update more! – Jocelyn**

**YOUR POV**

* * *

"Soul… is gone." Maka kept telling herself as she sat in the car. "Soul isn't coming back any time soon…"

Maka sat in the front seat of the car, hands gripping the steering wheel, eyes fighting tears.

She slowly forced her hand to shove the key into the slot and turn the car on. She pulled out of the airport and drove back to death city with a rock solid expression on her face. Because she knew that if for one second Soul crept into her thoughts she would break down crying and probably wreck the car. (Which would be way worse because the car is a rental)

Maka didn't speak until she got the car back to the rental shop. And even then the only word she said was "Thank you" as she handed the man the keys. She walked home as it started to sprinkle.

"Don't cry… don't cry" She thought to herself "The rain isn't your tears, so tough up Maka"

She made it to the front door of the apartment when her knees started to shake. And within seconds, her whole body started to shake as well. She fumbled around for the keys quickly and shoved the key in the lock, and twisted it falling onto the hallway carpet. Looking around quickly she knew she wouldn't last longer. Maka wasn't one of those girls who cried when they felt sad. Not in public anyways. The only person she had ever cried in front of was Soul, but who did she have to cry in front of now? No one. Who did she have to kiss when she needed one, no one. And who did she have to sleep with when she had nightmare, no one.

Everything started to overwhelm her. The fear of being alone, the fear if Blair found her in this state, and the fear of him finding a new girlfriend. Every single fear started to take control of her mind. Without hesitation she jumped up to her feet slapping and locking the door behind her. Still shaking and wondering what to do next she threw off her clothes and turned the shower on cold. Staring at herself in the mirror she saw how dreadful she really looked. Eyes puffy from her holding back the tears, hear a mess from the rain, arms red from falling onto the carpet. She looked a mess. Quickly she took out her pigtail and hopped into the shower. It was cold. Probably about as cold as she felt right that moment. With no Soul her life felt empty. Like she never understood how much she needed him.

In no time everything flooding into her mind and tears started to pour out of her eyes. She covered her mouth and leaned over to mask the sounds of pain that might escape her mouth. First the agonizing pain of her heart beating, the burn of tears flowing from her eyes, and most importantly the knot which was now forming in her stomach. Within seconds she started to vomit. She couldn't stop herself from this repulsive reaction, but it disgusted her as well since she absolutely hated throwing up.

About ten minutes later she sat in the cold shower exhausted from crying and vomiting. The pain was too hard to bear but she had no other way to let it out. Her eyes slowly searched the bathroom for something to occupy her mind. Suddenly her eyes locked on something, the razor sitting on the side of the shower. It was just in arms reach too. Without thinking she reached over and grabbed the razor. At first she examined it. "How bad will this hurt" she thought to herself.

After thinking it over for a minute the pain had reached its limit. She placed the razor on the side of her wrist and swiftly swiped it across to the other side. Her first reaction was leaning over in pain and clutching her wrist. But then after a minute or two the pain started to become manageable. Then she realized that this pain wasn't incredibly bad. It was better than the pain she had thinking of Soul. And it really got her mind off of it. But she swore she would never do it again. For Souls sake.

Maka got out of the shower and dried herself off. She put 3 band-aids over her wrist and wrapped the towel around her. Ignoring her clothes piled on the floor she walks into her bedroom and puts on a clean bra and underwear, a pair of soft shorts, and a cami. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was 10:30.

"I was in the shower for that long" she mumbled under her breath.

She sighed and reached on her bed and grabbed Souls jacket. She slid it on and curled up in her bed. After attempting to sleep for an hour she decided that this wasn't going to work. So she decided to go into Soul's room and sleep in his bed. She wrapped herself in his blanket and curled up in a ball. This didn't help much. She still couldn't sleep. Instead she replays Soul leaving, again…and again… and again… until she starts to drift off into the black darkness supposedly called a dream.

In her dream she was laying on a white floor, in a room with endless black walls. But this was different. She could see herself still and motionless on the floor. Wait, no. Her eyes were black with no life what so ever in them. Her skin was paler than usual. And her body looked lifeless. She couldn't put a name on what was happening to her in the dream. But if she could she would call it, "Soul-less".

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I HAVE LIMITED TIME AND MY HEAD HURTS FROM SCHOOL AND DUMB DRAMA! -Jocelyn**


	4. Baring the pain

**I never said this before, but I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! If I did I'd have soul and maka date in the series and not make it stop at season 2.**

**So I'm bored and sitting on my bed. I have no idea when I will start posting regular so just keep holding on please! And wow! 7 reviews for 3 chapters! Awesome Ok well here's he 4****th**** chapter! Thank you for the reviews! I love you! –Jocelyn**

* * *

Tsubaki unlocked her best friend's front door with the key she secretly stole from her house. Maka had this thing where she would always forget her key at home when they went out, and they would have to wait for Blair to unlock it for them.

She pushed it open and saw Maka sitting on the couch, eating cereal…. But not ready for school? She walked over to the couch and saw something very repulsive. Maka. She had red, puffy, baggy eyes. Her hair had knots in it. She smelled like rotten milk. Oh wait, that's her cereal.

"Maka?" Tsubaki said slightly nudging her.

She just sat there like a rock.

"Maka" She said again moving into her view a little more.

She heard a groan in reply.

"Its 7:30, school starts in an hour?" Tsubaki said softly

She heard another groan from Maka.

"MAKA ALBARN YOU NEED TO GET UP THIS MOMENT AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Tsubaki screamed

This seemed to snap Maka into reality

"I CAN'T GO ON TSUBAKI! NOT WITHOUT SOUL!" She screamed back.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes

"Fine if you're not getting ready I WILL get you ready." Tsubaki said as she stormed into the bathroom. She grabbed a brush and rushed back to the couch. She started to forcefully brush out the knots in Maka's hair.

"Ow Tsubaki, ouch, ow!" Maka complained as she raked the brush through her hair

"Stop complaining unless you want to do it yourself!" She screamed at her

Suddenly Maka clamped her hands over her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She stuck her head over the toilet and started to vomit.

"That reminds me Maka. On the way home we are going shopping for food" She says picking up the bowl of rotten milk and cereal on the table.

* * *

** AT DWMA**

As Maka walks through the hallways on the DWMA she pretends not to notice the hundreds of eyes on. Some of them feel hatred because of her ability to create a death scythe, and some of them jealousy because she is dating Soul. But most of them felt sorry for her losing Soul over some stupid fight.

She wore her regular outfit but instead of her trench coat she wore was replaced by Soul's jacket. Obviously it was about 3 sizes too big. Soul was about 8 inches taller than Maka. Maka was 5' 4" ish and Soul was 6' 1" ish. So the jacket was bigger than Maka (Not to mention Soul has all the abs and muscles, yeah just a fan girl moment).

She had caked her face with make-up to cover up the dark circles under her eyes, and the semi-permanent tear stains that streaked down her face. But nothing, not even all the make-up in the world could cover the hurt that was slowly filling her eyes. One more drop in her eyes, one more minute baring the pain. Just one more minute away from Soul.

She walked into the classroom and sat silently beside Liz and Tsubaki like she always does.

"Hey Maka" She heard Liz barely whisper to her.

"Hey Liz…" Said Maka with a raspy voice

"How are you doing without Soul?" Patty blurts out

"PATTY" Tsubaki and Liz whine at Patty

Patty may be 15 now but she hasn't changed to much… well matured much at least.

After a minute of thought from Maka she replies softly, "I'm baring it."

Her friends fell silent at her reply.

* * *

She didn't talk for the rest of the day. She didn't talk to the teachers when they asked her questions. She didn't talk to her friends. She didn't even utter a word under her breath when someone slammed into her in the hallway making her drop her books. It wasn't the first time that had happened this year. There were different people every week who were jealous of Soul and Maka. But normally Soul was right beside her, walking down the hall with her. And when that chosen person slams into her, Soul was up in their face and throws the first punch and cursing them out. Then within the next second he was down beside her on the floor asking if she was ok.

But this time she just sat on the floor of the hallway, her books strewn across the hallway in no place where she could reach. The bell rang and the hallway cleared. She could see her books now about twenty yards behind her.

"How did they get way over there? If Soul was here he'd kiss me in front of everyone to make them jealous and to make me feel better... _Soul..._" She thought to herself.

She didn't want to go the rest of the school day. So instead she turned in the opposite direction of her next class, bit her lip trying to hold back tears, and started to walk casually to the front doors. As she walked by a pile of books she heard her phone vibrate somewhere under the papers. After digging through the papers she found her phone.

2 New Messages

-1 Text Message

-1 Picture message. The screen on her phone said.

She unlocked her phone and read the text message first.

"Hey Maka ;) I just finished my first day at this DWMA :) The day isn't as long as our DWMA. They say it's because ours is the best of them all! Ok well I love you and miss you soo much! I'll text you later babe. Love you!

-Soul"

After reading the text message she started to feel better. Soul still loved her, and he's gonna keep in touch to! Maybe today will be a good day.

She started to pick up her books to go to class instead of ditching until she remembered the picture message. She unlocked her iPhone again and clicked on the picture message. It was from a blocked number but she was in such a good mood she didn't care at all.

**_Well she should have._**

* * *

**Okay guys I know this wa****sn't very long but I am very happy with it I might not make as many long ones unless it's a big scene. So please bear with me . I probably won't update much because I'm thinking of starting an Austin and Ally fanfic. HAHAHAHA Yeah I know I still watch Disney Channel blah blah blah. But I really think Austin and Ally would be so so so cute together! So yeah, I'm trying to deal with 3 fanfictions now! YAYAY**

**-So if one of you can guess what happens next sometime this week, I'll update next weekend. Ok LOVE YOU GUYS! Bye -Jocelyn**


End file.
